


Никого, кроме тебя

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Стайлз с Питером серьезно поругались.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 62





	Никого, кроме тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639501) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> Переведено для команды [WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663804)
> 
> Беты: [Dr.Winter](https://drwinterr.diary.ru/) и [Нати.](https://carpediem-nati.diary.ru/)

Скотт поднялся по лестнице и, услышав звон разбитого стекла, затормозил на самом верху. Дерек, как раз заметивший его, стоял прислонившись к закрытой двери, за которой и раздавались крики. Удивленно приподняв брови, Скотт осторожно подошел ближе.

Дойдя до Дерека, он склонил голову набок и поджал губы. В лофте снова что-то разбилось, закричали пуще прежнего, и у Скотта закаменели плечи, когда в одном из голосов он узнал Стайлза. Порыв немедленно ворваться внутрь пресек Дерек: обхватил за талию рукой и решительно качнул головой. Сердито нахмурившись, Скотт отстранился.

— Что случилось?

— Они поругались. Серьезно, — с несколько самодовольной ухмылкой ответил Дерек.

— Настолько серьезно, чтобы расстаться?

— Ага, — кивнул он.

— О, тогда прекрасно, — тут же расслабился Скотт.

— Ага, — с облегчением вздохнул Дерек, снова кивнув, — я боялся, что вся эта история прилично затянется.

— И принесет только больше вреда, — согласился Скотт.

— Я рад, что все случится вот так... — тут Дерек замолчал, нахмурившись, и склонился к двери.

— Что? — недовольно поморщился Скотт.

— Тшш, — он поднял руку, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило за дверью лофта.

Скотт тоже попытался, но уловил лишь приглушенный шепот. А потом у Дерека сердце забилось как бешеное, и Скотт на всякий случай уточнил:

— Ты в порядке?

Дерек издал какой-то утробный звук, сжал челюсти и рывком распахнул металлическую дверь. От открывшейся им картины Скотту стало как-то нехорошо: Питер, стоя на коленях перед Стайлзом, держал его за руки, а Стайлз смотрел на него в ответ полными слез глазами. Помещение вокруг них выглядело так, будто по нему ураган прошелся.

— Ты это серьезно? — спросил Стайлз.

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Питер.

Тот потряс головой и сглотнул.

— Но это же безумие, Питер, мы же не можем просто...

— Стайлз, выходи за меня, — настойчиво произнес он и сжал его ладони. У Скотта закружилась голова. — Не хочу никого, кроме тебя.

Стайлз на несколько секунд замолчал, мучимый сомнениями, а потом закивал:

— Ага. Да. Согласен!

— Господи боже, — подогнулись у Скотта колени.


End file.
